Digimon Alternative Situation:
by AceCandy
Summary: Digimon Adventure, except Hikari, joined the summer camp, Tailmon isn't her partner and Ken also join the group.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Camp

This story is requested by **retro mania. **I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series. This story is told in Hikari POV.

* * *

As the light of the early sun pierces through the window after a bath in the shadow of the tunnel, a young brunette girl with chocolate eyes bright up at the scenery before her. Greenfield runs across the horizon, contrast nicely against the blue sky that carried a cluster of light snow cover the orange sunlight as bright as the older boy next to her. Turn her head next to him, the boy is chatting with his classmates, laughing cheerfully at the story just been told, show off a smile as bright as the sun and the aura that bright up the entire bus, she cannot help but smile at him before looking back at the nature outside itself. Just then, an object with white and black hit her head, earn a grunt from her. The boy turns his attention to the sound beside, face morph into frightened as he quickly checks her head.

"Hikari! Are you all right?" the boy tone was full of concerned as he checks the spot that she rubs against then the others.

"It all right brother! It's just a bump on the head, that all." the girl answers back with a soft tone, a smile while not as brightly as the tanned boy, it was gentle and caring just like her. The older boy breath in relief, before the object that hurt her hit his feet. Notice the contact, he changes his gaze down and pick it up, then frown at what he saw. A ball.

"Sora! What did I say of not playing ball on the bus," he yells angrily at some girl, who runs quickly to the pair seat.

"I'm very sorry, Hikari-chan. It just slipped off when I throw it." Sora bow down to the girl, sincerity can be heard. Hikari smile back at her.

"It's okay, Sora-san. It's nothing big.".

"Nothing big?" the boy scream, "You just got hit by a ball, and why do you throw the ball on the bus?!".

"Sheesh! Taichi, Hikari is old enough to take a hit like that, right Hikari-chan!". Hikari makes a sound of agreement, grinning at Sora avoiding the glare from her older brother. The bus stop there, signaling the students to get down. Before she does, Sora smile at her:

"Well, see you guy later then. Have fun at the camp, okay Hikari-chan. And you too Taichi!"

As she walks swiftly back for her backpack, Taichi gets his and Hikari's bag then move out of the chair for her to follow Sora before he himself chase after them. Getting down to the campsites, Hikari was hit by the smell of fresh flowers, the cool air in the summer light, the line of trees as green as emerald and the lake as blue as topaz. So deep in the scenery that she doesn't realize her brother is calling her until she feels some contact on her shoulder. Turn back, she saw her brother look at her brightly, with a gentle smile that she always come to admire.

"Look like you love the place already."

"Why not!" she replied happily "The place is so beautiful with the trees and the sky. And your friends make it a lot more fun too. And with Sora-san here, you can even ask her out.". The boy blush light on his cheeks, mumble quietly which she couldn't hear. Two boys swoop up behind the tanned boy, one hugs his naked and pull it down while the other grasp his anti-gravity hair and yell to both ears in a unison:

"Hey Taichi, let's go have a match!". Taichi cover his ears, kneeling on the ground groaning from the penetrable sound while Hikari giggle, before lending her hand for him to stand up.

"Thanks, Hikari.". He then glares at his two classmates:

"I have my little sister to take care of, guys.".

"It's okay, big brother. You should have fun for yourself. I will come and watch."

"You can't. You didn't bring any hat for an occasion like this, and who knows what kind of weather going to strike us today. Where are we going to play anyway?". It true she thought. Though young, she is smart enough to understand many recent behaviors the weather is abnormal, at least she thinks that the right word. She recalls when she eavesdropping the TV news, stories of hail in the grassland of Sahara, sunlight that appear on the night of Mount Elbrus, sandstorm in the city of New York. She remembers the image of snow that cover the field of Malaysia, of tornado sweep through the island of Hokkaido and rain pour down the city of Sydney during winter. However, while her parent worried about the events and her brother astounded at its weirdness, she herself saw beasts in the midst of the catastrophe. A white bear wanders through the rice field, a devil stands sternly at the falling ice, a duo of giant birds fighting each other inside the tornado. She saw all of that, and she knew what they are, where they come from. The same place as he is.

"Hikari! Hey, Earth call Hikari!". Snapped out of her thought, she sees her brother is waving in front of her. Smile sheepishly, she replied:

"Sorry, just thinking.". Chuckling, Taichi ruffles her hair:

"What were you dreaming about, little sister?"

"I'm in thought," she smiles lightly "but first what do you want me for, big brother.". He looks over to the side only to find an empty spot. Frowning, he looks around before yell out loud irritated:

"Koushiro! Where are you?" his eyes, follow by the pair same as him, lock on a spiky red hair boy with a lighter shirt, a pale skin with the body too short for a 4th-grade student. The boy seems unheard by the yelling, the fingers in the yellow glove typing consistently at the yellow computer. As the boy occupies in his mind, Taichi sneaks up behind him, clapped his hand together and startled the boy. Looking around frantically, Koushiro meets Taichi gaze.

"Taichi-san, don't startle me like that!".

"Do you remember something!?". The young boy look at him confuses, tilting his head while close his eyes contemplate about it. Notice the sound of footsteps, he open his eyes and find Hikari, face flushed before mumbling sorry. Sighing, Taichi put his hand on the boy, squeeze it gently.

"I didn't mean for you to just stop with your activities, Koushiro. This is summer we are talking about, and that means you can do what you like." Taichi grinned brightly, earn Koushiro a sheepish smile in return "But I don't want Hikari to just stand there seeing me having fun while she's not, so could you at least company her through until noon okay?" the messy hair boy pleading to the pale one, who fidgeting his fingers while changing his gaze from her to the one on the opposite boy worriedly. He then breaks the silence.

"I don't think I am a person for the jobs, Taichi-san. Why don't you ask Sora-san?".

"I hear that she will play with big brother, Koushiro-san." Hikari jumps in and informs him. Seeing the shock look on his face, she giggled lightly.

"I'm not going to disturb you, Koushiro-san. I also interest in what you are doing.". Koushiro light up at what she just say, hug his laptop tightly before holding her hand and pull to a spot under the shade of a tree. Taichi smile at the two, waving his hand before turn back to the opposite direction.

For the next hours or so, Hikari watches solemnly at the moving cloud above her. The shape of a house, of a cat, of bird, and sun float slowly through her eyes. But sometimes, she caught him rolling with the cloud before bath in it. She misses him and till this day still don't know where has he went. Glance over, she still sees the red hair boy typing on the keyboard with deep concentration on the screen. Her interest on what Koushiro work on quickly died down as soon as she saw code and number and line appear on the screen in a clutter she becomes dumbfounded, and many attempts to talk end with her get a one or two word before he turns back to his computer. Sighing, she looks at the cloud and sees a pair of brown eyes stare back at her and a smile that brighter than her brother.

"Um ... hello?". Koushiro glance at her before turning his full attention to the girl that have been staring at Hikari.

"Mimi-san!" he yells sharply "Where have you been? Our teacher have been asking for you since we get down. And your friends are also worried about your sudden disappearing."

"Come now, Koushiro-kun," Mimi giggle at the annoyed boy "it summer and where would I go instead of the lake over there. And who is this cute girl anyway? Your cousin?".

"It's Taichi-san sister, Mimi-san," Koushiro said with an exasperated sigh. Curious, Hikari turns to face this Mimi person here and find her to be a nice girl. Her hair is much lighter than her and her brother, a red dress with a pair of gloves the same color as her hair. The most eye-catching piece of clothing she saw is an oversize pink cowboy hat. Catching her stare at the hat, Mimi giggles loudly before take it off and hand over to her.

"You can wear it, come on try it." the girl said enthusiastically with Koushiro now stare deeply at the girls, whereas Hikari grip the brim tightly, examine it with the inquisitive look. She then hesitated put it on her small head, only for it to blind her and fall down in front of her. Koushiro grasps it quickly while chuckling, whereas Mimi holds down her laugh cause Hikari to blush madly, face hidden behind the hat. Koushiro gives her a bitter look.

"Mimi-san, stop making fun of her.".

"But it really funny, the way the hat fall down beside her cute face." she squeals. "I should have brought another hat if I knew there would be another cute girl like her, am I right Hikari-chan?". Hikari face is now completely red as tomatoes.

"It's okay, my head is too small for the hat."

"Nonsense, I will have another hat just for you. Come on, Koushiro-kun. Let's give this girl here something to wear." the light brown hair girl pull the red hair boy only for him to snap them away.

"I can't just leave her here, its almost noon," he glances over his laptop "and Taichi-san is gonna be here any minute.".

"Well, we can just explain to him later, but this poor girl here gonna get a sunburn if we don't give her something to protect.". Mimi huffed while Koushiro looks agitated, face frown at the annoyance of the girl. He looks at her with a tough face she never sees at him before.

"Hikari-san, can you wait next to my laptop." his voice have an authoritative tone in it. She nodded then move to the laptop, while the other two start to argue with each other. She saddens, knee close to her face and her hand hugs herself tightly.

One of the clouds fall down and touch at her nose. Look up, she saw many more piece of the cloud fall down at her, before the hard wind-swept at all three and come with it, snow storm. In the midst of the storm, Koushiro takes hold of her hand and pull her, while Mimi yells behind to hold the laptop. As the storm swept through the campsite, covering the tree in white snow, the lake almost freezes and as her brother held her hand and guide her to the nearest temple on the hill, she saw it again, a beast that stands on the lake. Its height is the same as the tree, it skin cover by bark that as old as the crumbling tree cover in white snow. Four arms, two on each side, sprout out claws that blue as the sea. The lower half is devoid of legs or thighs, but instead, roots that tangles each other and stuck deep down the water. A bush with purple flowers spread on the monster spread the scent that attracts her to its. When the monster looks back at her, its face, its presence terrified her. Under the white silk hood is nothingness, cold and empty as the beast.

As the wind dies down, Hikari catches a glimpse of a man wearing a tattered jacket. His blood lust eyes jump from her to the others before disappear when the door slides open, welcoming the light to pour through and brighten the whole room. Stand at the door is not the man nor the beast that stand on the river, but instead, her brother stands strong and still with the light surround him, like a leader. The image awestruck her so much that she didn't realize everybody have already left the room until a pile of snow pouring down on her head by a smirking Taichi.

"Brother, don't do that!?"

"Sorry, sorry!" ruffle her air playfully, Taichi then lead her outside. The world outside, for her, has been painted in milk as the smell of sweetness hit her nose strongly and the ground is in deep white. When she steps down from the platform, her foot sinks into the soft snow that isn't cold but instead warm. Looking up, the sky is still blue and the sun still shines strongly as if the phenomenal in the last few hours didn't happen. As she looks at the cloud before her, a boy steps in front of her and waving.

"Hey, my name is Takeru. What is your name?". Look at the boy in front of her, she notices few features that stand out of him. His eyes are color in light blue that of the morning sea, warm and pleasant. He wears a green hat that shares the same shade as his shirt. But his blond hair is what stands out the most, as she never saw a person with the color like that. As she opens her mouth, an older version of him step behind Takeru and put both of his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Takeru, don't frighten her like that." the tone in the older blond seem almost gentle, which startled Hikari when his look gives him this cool, loner type person. Yet in the eyes, she could see the caring and love directly at the younger blond. Smiling, she speaks:

"My name is Hikari Yagami, Takeru-kun. Is this your big brother?". The young boy nodded happily as he chirped up.

"This is Yamato, my big brother." he then took her hand "Do you want to play with us? Maybe we could play hide and seek, or building snowman, or maybe, um ... ".

"Takeru," Yamato chuckle "Maybe we should ask her adult first. Who takes you here, Hikari?". Hikari look around, trying to find the presence of her brother. Her eyes land on the pair of that sitting on the platform of the temple. She points to her brother, who is looking at Koushiro's computer.

"There he is. The one sitting next to Koushiro-san.". When she looks back, she sees Takeru's eyes bright up brightly before said.

"His hair is so cool. Brother -"

"No, Takeru, you can't."

"But why?" Takeru sulking, while his brother trailed off, try to find a word to explain.

"Because it would look weird on you.". Takeru looks back at her, tilting his head while Yamato mouthing _'thank you' _at her, which she replied which a smile.

"Why would it look weird on me?"

"Because ... that hair is only fit my brother. I have seen people try to grow hair like my brother, and most of them cut it down a few days later. And besides, if my brother saw another person with the same hairstyle as him, he will try to shave it.". Takeru pales lightly, his hand cover his head while she and Yamato giggle at him. She then moves up to him, ask.

"So, do you want to play with me?". Takeru brightens up, nodded crazily while looking at his brother with an infectious smile.

"Can I, brother? Can I!". Sighing in defeat, he gives him a soft smile.

"Okay, but don't go too far." he then turns to her with a stern face "I will talk to Taichi about this, Hikari.". Before she could reply, Takeru pulls her to the side, while Yamato walks to his brother.

_'The preparation has finished. Your journey now __began__. Good luck, the Chosen Children'_.

Open her eyes slowly, she sees a bright light shine at her. Cover her eyes, she winced as she gets up, brow furrowed tightly with pain shot through her head. Two pair of hand push her slowly down to the ground, causing her to look at the person. His black eyes look directly at her through his big glasses with a serious face.

"Don't get up yet, Hikari-chan. Look like you got yourself got a headache. Are you alright?". Groaning, she put her finger on her temples, rubbing it while the pain still throbbing in her head. Looking up, she sees that is past noon. She looks over at the big boy, who is checking something in his oversize bag.

"Um ... what is your name, mister?".

"Huh!? Oh, it Joe. Joe Kido. I'm from 6th grade.". Notice the questioning look on her face, Joe gives her medicine before asking:

"Hikari, do you remember anything happen before?". Look back at the sky, she squeezes her eyes as events before play out before her.

"Well, I remember Takeru pull me to the side to play with me. Then suddenly ... ". She recalls feeling something, someone, talking to her. Not the white old beast or the tattered jacket man but a light, many dots of light, trying to communicate with her. Then her mind went blank, all events, all the talking blur into one as than disappeared. Open her eyes, she looks at Joe guilty, who gave back with a sympathetic look.

"That okay, Hikari." he patted her head lightly. A few minutes later, as her pain had died down, Joe guide her to the ground in front of the temple. The first person she sees is Taichi, who hugs her tightly.

"Hikari! Thanks god your all right.". She returns his embrace with her, then looks back to see Takeru run to her with worried.

"Are you sure you all right, Hikari.". Notice the distraught, she smiles back and nodded.

"I'm okay, Takeru-kun. Just hurt in the head a little bit."

"I don't know what symptoms are that.". Hikari look over and see Joe is engaged in conversation with Sora, who look slightly worried, and Yamato, who share a disbelief look as Taichi.

"You never see this type of sickness before?".

"I'm pretty sure it not even a type of sickness.". Just then, she heard the voice again. The voice of a million man and women, talk in unison in incomprehensible words. But there are words that stick out to her. _'Light ... apocalypse ... beginning ... towers ... '_. She then heard the sound of falling objects, as the wind rush through the trees and the cloud running away from this place.

"Hikari-chan, what wrong?" Takeru looks at her scare. She points up to the sky, guide him to the point.

"Something coming.". At that moment, eight light came crashing in front of all of them. When the dust is clear, she sees a blue metallic object are on the ground. Before realize what has happened, a giant wave swells over their head, pick them up and send them through a tunnel of light.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the chapter and appreciated for any criticism you have for the story.


	2. Chapter 2: New friend

罪: sin

* * *

At first, she is drowning in the dark. She always hears some of her father friends talking about the abyss, place of the bottomless hole, swallow everything and pull them to hell. This must be the place she thought as she being drag down deeper, surrounding her is water yet it isn't cold nor hot, just nothing. When she opened her eyes, she sees a figure that much taller than the building she lives in. It's red eyes shine stare at her, it entire body shroud behind the shadow of the abyss. As it swims up, accompanied by a swarm of frog-like creatures, the sentence it speaks booming, push away the water and awakes her from her daze.

'_Not you, child. You are too precious to being forgotten like this. Not by me_.'. Disappeared into the blanket of black, she continued to dive until a jellyfish swim up. Follow it are many more of its kins, and carried inside is children. Children are as thin as bones, as motionless as a doll. Their smile while contagious is empty and shallow just as their entire existent. When she lies down on top one of the jelly, she feels tranquil and a smile starts to creep on her face. Never as bright as her brother, never as warming as her brother, she could never be like him and she hates that the most. As she emerges into the soft bubble, the jelly suddenly swims away from her, and a force pushes her up. As she enters the light, she sees another image that haunts her. A series of web intertwined in skin and bones. Between all the line is a body as white as snow. Its head shape like a crow and its eyes are gone from its holder. Behind one of them. Two of them. Three. Four. Five. Ten. Fifty. A hundred. Thousand of them. Black ink spread out within the red water. And step out from the ink is a shadow of a woman. As she being drag through the hole, the hoarse voice speaks up as a thousand pair of eyes look at her.

'_The Child of Light. Such a sad mistake of me. Sorry, little light but you are not what I want. Fly now, fulfill your _**'destiny**_**' **_'. The voice of the woman vanishes along with the blinding light engulf around Hikari as she is being pushed up along the tunnel. The light then becomes brighter and warmer, create a desire for her to doze off. The hug just like how her mom usually did, hum a lullaby just like she remember before she herself rest in the blanket of darkness.

In her slumber, she feels something soft yet cold touch her face, send a shiver down her spine before the cold of a metallic object contact her skin, awake her from the warm black and welcome her by a pair of dark eyes, staring at her curiously. When she sat up, the eyes move away to allow for the light to show her the place she in. The place is built on a lime carpet with deep cobalt green Karo pattern. Towers of toy block rise from the carpet, each is half the mountain behind it. And yet, the most eye-catching things are the number of eggs and its design. There are eggs color in white and black and brown and red, while others have pink and yellow and sky blue dots on its shell and others have purple or orange strips. Awe by the place, she nearly forgot the figure with those dark eyes before a yell in a grave tone, attract her attention.

"May I bid for thy name?". Looking at the dog-like creature, with dim grey fur cover it snow skin, the paws have cuff chain on each pair and on its forehead, a word (罪), whose meaning is unknown to her, burn brightly. She observes the dog carefully, watching for any missing detail while the dog eyes her warily, all four legs kneel down slightly.

"My name is Hikari Yagami. What is your name?". The gentle tone, the warm aura and the calm look on her face startled the dog, who eyes widen and give her a puzzled look, before return to her defensive stance.

"Shinethmon.". Shinethmon growls, teeth grind together as she walks over to him, her hand extends and touch on the word. Shinethmon squeezes his eyes before open slowly, eyes look at the touch before relish in it, the warm aura that makes the burnt mark cool down. As she brushes over the coarse fur smile at the grey dog, a beeping sound ring in her arm. As she and Shinethmon, who wide eye in shock, look at a blue metallic object in her arm, of how she did not realize it was there is beyond her, and seeing a dot on the square screen. Surrounding it are indescribable hieroglyphs and its shell is in spindrift color. As the noise becomes louder and the dot come closer, Hikari lifts her head up and look around for the precise location of the dot while Shinethmon sniffing before his ears pick up a sound then move to the North West of their position. Hikari follows suit, squint her eyes to see a silhouette of somebody. When she walks up in the excitement with the potential of that is her brother, Shinethmon grab her shoe, eyes close narrowly with a hint of danger.

"What wrong, Shinethmon?".

"That may not be thy friend, lady Hikari.".

When the figure stop and kneeling down, she looked over Shinethmon, eyes pleading for her to meet the figure while Shinethmon returns with the look that defied the girl wish. Both stares for a while ignoring the boiling of the air before she narrows her eyes sharply with a strong flame of determination pierce directly at those dark grim eyes. Shinethmon flinched slightly as the sudden erupt of flame before breath out lightly, give her a nodded and walk slowly to the figure. Hikari bright up and follow him, radiate a gratitude air between the two. As both got closer, a brush of the wind hit her the back of her hair weakly as another figure, a stunk, land in front her and dash to the figure. Sensing a fierce and angry aura, she rushes to the stunk with Shinethmon follow behind.

**'Thunder Knife'. **Three blades of lightning fly directly at the boy, who thankfully dodge it before scramble back from the growling stunk. Then, a caterpillar jump in front of the boy which cause the stunk to stop, the aura now changes to worried.

"Wait!". Her yell attracts the attention of the stunk, who wide eyes at the grey pup next to her, and the boy who look relief despite the black bags under his blue eyes. The caterpillar, whose lower body is in an acorn shape shell, still glaring at the skunk.

"You are ... So the news it's true!". The red stunk with a flame-shape symbol on its back give out a short gasp before diverging his eyes to her, the shock is now replaced by wary.

"And why are you with him?". The question made her thinking, hundred of possible answers run through her mind and yet. She doesn't really know why. The grey pup isn't him, though it is obvious. Its body isn't round and its ears don't look like an antenna. Yet, deep inside her, she cannot help but be close to him, to help him out of his confusion, the mishmash of color in it aura even make her feel curious as to why. That is what she always does, Taichi voice plays in her. That probably why. She always remembers how his brother says that to his friend no angry or guilt in his tone. But that is not gonna satisfied for him.

"This lady name is Hikari." Shinethmon step in front of her, the rattle of chains on his feet echo the area, as he looks with a protective look. "And what tidings are thou talking about?". The red stunk glance down, mumble something before answer at the growl.

"I and everyone on this island is ordered not to tell you about anything. Very sorry. And you " the stunk with his blue eyes glaring at her "You didn't answer my question?". She bit her lip, still, no answer came, no explanation seen satisfied. If he were here he could have answers that without any hesitation. He could even be friend with him and they could have found a way out of here. Not her. _You couldn't kick a ball. Mom slaps him because of that. He nearly being squash because you ride him. He have to waste time that he could enjoy just so you could feel safe_. Not her.

"You are here because you receive this, right?". A small, timid voice that fills with scare and void with energy go nearly unnoticed by all three. She forgot of him even being here, ignore him. When looking over, the boy shrunk down to his plum color shirt with his messy midnight blue hair. When she sees his aura, it colors in cyan. As the boy hesitatingly reveal the blue devices for all of them, the boy tightened his grip and the blue eyes turn cold at the object in hand, like it cause tragedy to him. Even after all three have confirmed it, and her show the one which helps the red stunk seem to calm down, the tightness and the cold look still linger until he put it away. The silence continued for the next few minutes, or hour seeing how the sun move so fast the last time she sees it, as the sadness emitted to all around him. Wanting to lighten the mood, she looks over to the red stunk and ask.

"What is your name?". The red stunk stand up, one of his legs pound proudly at his chest.

"Elecmon. I'm the protector of this village and the caretaker of the eggs.". The information picks her interest, and as she glances over she also sees the boy eyes with curiosity while the caterpillar sits on the boy's thighs. If she remembers correctly, he halts when the caterpillar jump in front of the boy.

"So thou take care of the Fresh and the In-training after they hatch?". Elecmon nodded from Shinethmon question then run somewhere far away, looking at the eggs carefully, though the arrogance smirk and the excited glint in his eyes tell her that he thinking of something else. She looks in amusement at Elecmon pick up a grey egg with a lightning symbol on it shell than a white bear pop out of its shell, smiling at the happy Elecmon.

"Are you here because you committed a crime?". She looks over in terror at what comes out of the blue-haired boy, her mind cannot even comprehend the reason why he says those words. Even though both are about the same age just like Takeru, his eyes, his stance, his mood, and his talk just now betrayed her of her knowledge about kid her ages. And the way he grips the device and the eyes that time should be enough sign but she didn't come to that realization until the words in a dead tone voice speak to her. Look at the state of the boy, her throat dry and her mind blank, no question form or won't form because the voice, like the black ink woman, speaks to her. The poor boy is in pain, why don't you help. She could do this. She is his sister, she can find another way to help him cheer up. _How? What merit do you have to prove that you can be like him, the courageous Taichi! _She halts as the words repeating itself, like water that shut off the fire. The voice of the brown hair boy still there with his warmth, his energetic way to make friend, to always know how to appeal to them. She wonders where is he on this land. He must be somewhere close, helping to help others like Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Yamato, Takeru, and Joe. He will meet her, she knows he can.

"Lady Hikari!". Shinethmon roar knocks her off her thought. When she looks at the grey pup, she feels curious at the wide eye state of Shinethmon. The aura suddenly changes to fear and worried. And it comes from everyone. From Elecmon to the caterpillar to the white bear, all eyes her in the same state as Shinethmon, the look that tells her that make her feel weak. She hates that. But what can you do? Do you want to make them waste time? Shake the voice off her mind, she walks slowly to the boy with the caterpillar jumping next to her. When she kneeled in front of him, the boy duck away from her, body visibly trembling without any contact. Her eyes meet Shinethmon, pleading for help which the only replied she receive is he mouthing 'Talk what thou regard is meetest'. Looking back at the boy, she takes a deep breath before speak.

"I think I am." The boy and both of the Digimon look at her in consternation state "It may not be in some eyes, but it is in some way. I always cause them to halt their enjoyment just because of a cough or a burn in the head. So I guess that why I was sent here.". The boy gives her a somewhat sympathy look, which she takes as an improvement, while a rejection look was sent to her by the grey pup. "But I'm pretty sure you have committed a crime at me.". She smiles cheekily whereas the boy looks half-frighten, half-puzzled at her announcement. "You didn't introduce yourself. Now that not very nice.".

"Ken," the boy's cheeks flush "Ken Ichijouji. Your name is Hikari?".

"Hikari Yagami.". She smiles while congratulating herself at her first step. "Can you introduce your little friend over here, please Ken-kun.". Ken look over to the caterpillar with a slight smile as the caterpillar is staring at the yawning grey pup.

"Minomon. He is my companion.". Ken, and Shinethmon, suddenly snap their head to behind them, eyes narrow slightly. Shinethmon growls with his body kneeling down whereas Ken stands up slowly, eyes staring at the mountain tower all of them. Both she and Minomon stare at their respective partner warily at their reaction. The aura around is slight blue with a mix of red, and then she realizes the absence of Elecmon. Her head looks around for the red stunk, as he wouldn't abandon his baby. Then a buzzing sound catches her ears. Then louder and louder and louder until her body freeze, her mind block all of the voice except for the buzz and her eyes widen at the silhouette of a giant bug.

Her legs, or her mind, suddenly dash straight to the bug, the voice beclouded in her as she prays for any deity to granting her enough speed. Squinting her eyes and keeping the buzz out, she jumps forward, hugs Elecmon with the baby from being grabbed by it pointy talons. Seeing the sight of relief from Elecmon and his baby, she let out a heavy breath before look back at the buzz sound. Shinethmon and Minomon are baiting the giant bee with its purple wings and red stinger from the baby while Ken runs forward to her in hurry. Reaching her, he kneeling down breathing heavily, before looking up with the blue eyes widen.

"Hikari! What should we do now?". She dumbfounded at Ken question, doesn't really know why he asks something that she herself doesn't know. She couldn't just order them to attack, it just like charging into a group of bullies. But how can she even know how to attack and weaken it. She is not Koushiro who can think and come to a solution in a matter of seconds or her courageous who can fight without fear or hesitation. _But you can be like him, my sweet child of Light. Just run over there, run and shout out the roar of courage. Give him the glare of flames that can burn stone to dust and sea to smoke like your hero. He will come here and get you, oh he will come if you do what he doing. Ignore the bugs, the dogs, the sick, the baby, the depressed, they are hopeless, useless_. They are not she roars at the voice. He will, her brother will one day, but she has the promised to help Shinethmon of his needed. She has promised to herself that she will help him to get out of his sadness. Just like how he have helped her with her nightmares, she must help them, help Ken to see light, not darkness. And she needs Taichi courageous spirit, not his recklessness. A scream knocks her out of her thought. Looking around, she dreads to see both Shinethmon and Minomon are back away from the giant bee, Shinethmon winced at the pain of something she doesn't know but she need help. Look over to Ken, who is shaking violently and tear pour down on the pale skin, yet no movement have gone. She walks to him, steady steps as she thought about how Taichi use to talk, her hand grab his shoulder and spun him to meet her.

"Ken-kun, I need your help!". Ken wide eyes in horror before yell back, try to free himself.

"I can't help. I just can.".

'**Scream of thousand Slave**.'. An orchestra of man and women scream a deafening sound, cause both to winced. Glance back, she sees Shinethmon pick up Minomon before run off while the giant bee is trying to get up. She looks over with a soft look.

"You can help. I never meet you so I don't know, but Minomon does. He protects you because he knows what you can do. So please, if not for us, then help Minomon.". She pleads. She doesn't know why, but when she looks back up, the blue eye is now fired up, staring at the two coming partners of theirs. Then he turns to Elecmon.

"Elecmon, do you know what Digimon is that?".

"It Flymon. " Elecmon answer back "He is a Bug-type. His special attacks are "**Deadly Sting**" and "**Howling Noise**".". The sting is clearly the most dangerous one, but if his voice is also a special attack then they must also watch out for that.

"We need to cover its mouth.". Flinch from the sudden erupt of sound, she looks over to see Ken looking at her now with fire in it. "If we can cover his mouth then he won't cause us much trouble.". She smiles inwardly, happy that Ken have to take a more active role. When she hear footstep and rattle of a chain, she looks to see Shinethmon who panting with a swell on its leg. Minomon on the other hand jump to Ken with too much energy left after being a chase. Smiling slightly, he put Minomon down then reach for the devices in his pocket. When the show is, she still sees the tight grip and the cold look as he stutters.

"Minomon, e-evolve.". Just then a flash of light shine and a moment later, a deep green caterpillar with a black band around its abdomen with pink spines on its tail and pink claws.

"Shinethmon." Shinethmon look up at Ken "Do you have any special ability left?". Before Shinethmon could speak, a high pitched scream blasting through the village. Look over, she horrified as Flymon is now standing up, its purple wings flapping quickly. As it pushes up, she looks over to Ken who just looks to Flymon. He then orders for Wormmon to dash to Flymon while Shinethmon to wait._ Stop that_. The voice scream, _The little bug is gonna die_. She knows about that, and in some part she should but this is Ken partner. And she have put trust in him to help her, and Elecmon and his baby, so why should she doubt his decision now. Rushing over to Ken side, she asks.

"What's your plan, Ken-kun?".

"Wormmon will use Nebaneba Net to trap Flymon from advance toward us, then Shinethmon will shoot it down.". She startled, her ears couldn't accept those words. They are gonna kill it. What if it have somebody waiting for it? She pales thinking about what would happen if she kills it. Unaccepted the plan, she reaches for Ken and said.

"You can't do that. You can kill it."

"We have to." a determined yet sympathy look pierce at her "It difficult, I know it is. I don't even accept it when I first kill one, but sometimes we have no other choice."

'**Nebaneba Net**.'.

"We have babies and their protector have to live with something this close. Do you want for all of them to vanish or just it.". She wants neither. She doesn't want any of them to die. There must be another way. She won't accept it.

'**Judgment of the false**'. Look back at Shinethmon, her mouth went dry as the word on its forehead bright up and a circle form by black flame appear. Then, in a flash, a dark arrow shot through the head the capture Flymon. The agonize scream imprint in her mind as the fire consumes the bee entire body before itself dissolve into red ashes and flow with the wind on to the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares (Ken's POV)

Sound of sobbing awake him from the short sleep he have. He sitting up before halt as sudden pain shot through his head, causing him to groan and attract Hikari attention. She and he lock their eyes together, both seemingly searching for something different. He while searching for any feeling reveal behind those pale face and chocolate eyes that aren't scared or terrified or pain or fake happiness, Hikari seems dazed off. Her eyes looking at him and through him, the same time, glancing left and right in a slow beat that somehow hypnotized him into doing so, and help him realized the absence of his and her partners. Fear starts to flow through him, not the same as her but something more sensible, as he walks to the dark tunnel that leads to the forest outside. The view in front of him seem dull compared to the vast grassland of the Continent, the crumbling metropolis and deep holes of hot lava, yet dark green tree and ponds and the grey mountain is the only scenery he allows to see on this small isle. He scowls at himself, reminds himself about the real reason why he comes out of here when the moon just passes its peak and the stars light brightly, and start to walk into the forest. Light footsteps can be heard behind, so he slows down until Hikari catch up to him, her face seems terrified for a different reason.

"Where is Shinethmon? And Wormmon?!". She starts shaking, mostly her hand while her face masks her frighten by calmness. He decides to ignore it, his hand reach for Hikari's and guide her through the tree root that breaches the soft earth and the darkness that seem to last longer than they should. And his fear starts to bubble up inside him as they found no trace nor footprint of neither of their partners. When he goes deep inside the forest, deep to what can remember is the beach, he suddenly found himself at their resting place. Still, the round pond land far off to the left and the cracking of fire echoes inside the cave, which cause the bubble to burst and he start to dash back into the forest, Hikari's hand still in his, and his mind keeps repeating one question.

_'When did we build a fire?'_.

" ... Ken?" a small whisper sends cold shiver, and his eyes widen when the voice starts to calling his name louder and louder, the same that cooed him when he cried, that compliment him when he blew out those stunning bubble, that scowl him when he stole his stuff, that breath out quietly on the road. Stop in his track, he suddenly feels a sticky feeling in his hand instead of the warm grip. Holding it in front of his face, he let out a suppose yell at the sight of red blood. Then he look back, his throat feels dry as Osamu is standing next to Hikari, both looking at him with those soulless eyes, accusing looks, and they start to speak, yet the words seem like wind through his ears. Words he can recite to precise every word, how they say it. And in instinct, he cover his ears and yells out.

"It not my fault! Yours, it yours since the beginning!". His mouth still moves, words still pouring out of his bloody mouth. He glances over to Hikari, who still give those looks and before he knows it both has disappeared in a puff. No sound can be heard, not the rustling of leaves when the wind swept through him or the water splashing. Except for the cracking of fire that somehow louder than before, accompany with a thunderous roar that deafens his ears. It roar snuffed out the beeping of the red car. He suddenly feels light. His body floats through the sky, the moon seem so close to him, so ordinary somehow, pale and boring. A sudden force pulls him down on to the earth.

He jolted up, hand muffles his scream as he breathes heavily against the silent of the cave, a shower of sweat cover his face and hair. His mind hurt too much too allows him to think of anything, yet words of his own flood through it.

_'Idiot, it just a dream! You won't die and Hikari won't hate you. She is nice and caring and understanding, she will never do that!'_.

"Doing what?". He whipped his head around, face meeting the concerned of Hikari. He hasn't realized he have spoken out his own thought out loud. Yet that face eases him, help erase the face he saw in his dream and allows to speak in a more calmly state.

"Nothing important, Hikari? Am I wake you up?". She shakes her head and offers a small smile that causes him to smile back, which he didn't mind that much before lying down onto the rock. He staring at her, the feeling of anxiety and frightening now gone. Looking around, he sees Wormmon sleeping with his body curled up on his lap. He rubs his green friend lightly on the head, a small smile creep up on his face as Wormmon squirm a little bit and mumble about sharing food for him. Those words make his smile turn into a grin, feeling of happiness fill him as he picks the little caterpillar up and put him softly down on to the ground before he tip-toes outside. When he stepped on to the ground outside, he agreed one thing about the lameness of the scenery. Still the blue sky with stars, the green tree, the round moon. Then, he heard the rattle of metal and know who is it.

"Thou hast awake.". He nodded at the grey pup before looking back at the stars itself, counting each one by his eyes. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, ... , eighty-one, eighty-two, eighty-three. And his eyes lids still open despite for how bright the sky seems to be and the stars disappear behind the fingers of light.

"You can't sleep?". Hikari's voice startled him. He doesn't even recognize her presence nor the fact it almost dawn. In fact, now he realizes, his entire body feels stiff. Every movement sends pain through his muscle and his eyes blurred when he moved his eyes. How can he even think this will help him in the first place is beyond him.

"Regret?" Shinethmon asks as both him and Hikari chuckle lightly, and he pretty sure his cheeks in color in red. He rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah. Should have know counting stars is less boring compare to talking to you, Shinethmon.". He gives the grey pup a nervous smile, a glare that sharp as knife pierce at him before he huffed away.

"So," Hikari move next to him, "will you tell me about what wakes you every night?". He stunned. Her question takes him off guard. And by the brief look Shinethmon give him, he knows that everyone, include Wormmon, knows about his sudden awake, though he was probably sure they are very limited about the cause. He squeezes his eyes and bit his lips, hoping this would tell them he doesn't want to or ever talk about this. And he waits. And wait. And no sound of footsteps can be heard. Or the rattle of chain. The silent continued its domain over all of them.

When Wormmon crawling out, he breathes heavily, an action that causes a pang in his gut. His mouth and back both carried their handcraft bags, woven by the few long leaves they manage to collect from the forest. The bags are more like handbags, with Wormmon string stick them together, and it can only take maximum a quarter of a kilo before they ripped a hole. Pick up the bags and draped it around his shoulder, he looks over to Hikari and Shinethmon, both are facing for their destination, a shadowy tower they witness two days ago. It stands behind layers of thick fog to the point they only see the vague shape of a tall pine tree through the sunlight before faded away. Yet, its appearance picks their interest as both of their companions to seem oblivious about the building existing. While never show it the first night they see the building, he feels bewilderment at their narrow knowledge about the world around them. He knows from his time travel at the continent, that the world they travel in is just a program, created by someone that can create the first Artificial Intelligent. That ideas alone, fascinate him. The greatest achievement only is seen in our imagination is right there, in our computers, phones, TV, _networks_. And this accomplishment went unnoticed by practically everyone.

_'And I will be the one. I will make them look at like the way they look at my brother. I will become what they need. Their proud son."_. Take one final look at the building afar, he takes Hikari's hand and guides her to the unknown destination ahead. Dubbed by them **The Roaring Tower**.


End file.
